The Hunters
by hexelnov
Summary: Naruto yang berlatih keras demi melindungi semua yang ia sayangi. Walaupun tak punya cakra dalam tubuhnya, walau dihina oleh seluruh yang menyimpan bakat tak diketahui .Mampukah Naruto melindungi semua yang ia sayangi.


The Hunter

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo,OOC,GaJe,ga punya EYD,mungkin jadi Crossover dan jadi lebih ga jelas,DLL.

Summary: Naruto yang berlatih keras demi melindungi semua yang ia sayangi. Walaupun tak punya cakra dalam tubuhnya, walau dihina oleh seluruh yang menyimpan bakat tak diketahui .Mampukah Naruto melindungi semua yang ia sayangi.

* * *

Prolog

Matahari bersinar cerah didesa -jalan mulai ramai oleh yang tampak damai dan terlihat damai saat kalian melihatnya desa ini menyimpan banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik nama besar disinilah cerita pahlawan kita dimulai.

Di gang yang sempit seorang anak berambut hitam dengan kaos hitam berlari dikejar segerombolan warga yang marah setelah dikerjai oleh bocah tersebut.

"oi jangan lari bocah sialan!" kata seorang warga.

"kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu ,pak tua." kata si bocah sambil berlari.

Anak itu berlari semakin cepat sambil memakan apel yang tadi ia warga terus mengejar tetapi ketika anak itu berbelok warga kehilangan kembali dengan hati yang kesal.

Di atap sebuah gedung tempat anak itu menghilang terlihatlah anak yang di cari para warga itu sedang berbaring karena kelelahan dikejar warga

"Hosh..hosh selamat untung masih sempat. Mereka bisa-bisanya mengejarku sejauh in hanya untuk sebuah apel." Ucap anak tersebut sambil berbaring dan memakan apel.

"Kau mencuri lagi,Naruto." Kata seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di atap tersebut

"uhuk...uhuk kau mengagetkanku saja,nee-san."kata bocah yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

"makanya jangan mencuri barang orang lain seenaknya Naruto."

"inikan karena kau mengagetkanku."

"salahmu sendiri makan sambil tidur."

"sudahlah aku mau pergi berlatih dulu." Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke tepi atap.

"latihan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan,Naruto?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"Rahasia, latihan apapun itu yang penting aku bisa melindungi Shizune nee-san dan orang yang aku sayangi."kata Naruto yang kemudian terjun dari atap.

" hah anak itu selalu saja seperti ini." Shizune kembali masuk kedalam bangunan yang ternyata sebuah

rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, di bawah gedung terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihannya. Saat ia berjalan banyak tatapan aneh yag datang padanya. Ia bingung kenapa orang-orang memberikan tatapan itu padanya padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun. Iapun segera berjalan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan warga padanya.

Di tengah jalan,ia bertemu bertemu dengan Menma secara tiba-tiba menghentikan Naruto.

"oi lemah,kenapa kau tidak memberi hormat padaku?"

"oh...ternyata anda tidak menyadarinya tadi. Konichiwa Menma-sama, begitukan."ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"apa-apaan ucapanmu itu."

"oh apakah aku salah bagaimana kalau,konichiwa baka-aniki."

"awas kau anak lemah!"ucap Menma bersiap menyerang Naruto.

Menmapun berlari kearah Naruto. Menma memukul Naruto tapi ia bisa menghindarinya dengan melangkah kesamping. Menma kembali menyerang tapi Naruto bisa menghindarinya. Narutopun melintangkan kakinya didepan kaki menma kemudian mendorongnya kedepan. Menma terjatuh kedepan. Menma kembali berdiri kembali berniat membalas tapi ia tidak melihat naruto dimanapun.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tidak bisa menunjukan kemampuannya dan Naruto tidak berniat menjadikan Menma musuhnya tapi Menma sendiri yang berperilaku tidak baik. Bagaimanapun Menma tetap kakaknya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari desa ia akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat kuno dan tidak terawat. . Tempat itu adalah tempat para master berkumpul. Sebuah papan nama terpajang didepan bangunan tersebut papan yang bertuliskan 'Ryouzanpaku'.Narutopun bergegas masuk tidak mau membuat guru-gurunya menunggu.

"Kau terlambat sedikit terlambat,Naruto-kun"kata seorang gadis berambut itu datang bersama seorang pria tua.

"Anda mau pergi lagi,Netero-sensei"

"Ya,aku mau pergi untuk beberapa ,kau jaga fuu untukku Naruto."

"Hai,aku pasti melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga."

"Bagus,kau akan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya nanti"

Naruto dan fuu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bersemu merah. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali.

"Jii-chan jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak sudah sana pergi."

"Ya,aku pergi dulu,aku tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan kalian."

"Jii-chan"kata fuu sambil berteriak.

Netero pun pergi secepatnya sebelum dilempar sendal. Setelah kejadian aneh tersebut Naruto pergi kesebuah dojo di dalam tempat itu. Di dalam dojo tersebut sudah ada orang yang menunggunya.

"Kau sudah datang,Naruto. Baik, ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

"HAI,Kame -sennin!"jawab Naruto


End file.
